


And I will still be here, Stargazing

by Penny4yourThoughts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Soft Peter Parker, Stargazing, Stars, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4yourThoughts/pseuds/Penny4yourThoughts
Summary: When Peter visits the tower after school he tells Tony about the meteor shower happening that night and asks if they can watch it together  Tony accepts and they spend the night watching the stars as they fly by
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	And I will still be here, Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! How is everyone doing? 
> 
> I started writing this one after watching the meteor shower myself and got inspired to write about it! I am currently still working on a bigger story, but wanted to get something out in the meantime. I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Title from: 'Stargazing' by Kygo
> 
> Here is my playlist called Stargazing, feel free to check it out  
> Listen to my playlist 'Stargazing' [Here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Nex3Je3lu0p1MNjU4aS4h?si=fApSzN6-QGypRBVKvz3hdA) (In case it doesn't work https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Nex3Je3lu0p1MNjU4aS4h?si=fApSzN6-QGypRBVKvz3hdA)

  
_'You say "It's beyond us"  
What is beyond us? Let's see and decide' ___

__It was later in the afternoon when Peter came running onto the lab, bringing all the joy and excitement he had with him._ _

__The lab which always used to be filled with loud music was now more often filled with joyous laughter, excited rambling from both sides or just gentle conversation._ _

__They hung out a lot more these days. Happy would pick the kid up from school and drive him to the tower. Sometimes they’d stop for food on the way which they would then eat in the living room while watching numerous movies._ _

__He’d stayed the night once or twice as well, apart from spending it on the medbay._ _

__He smiled as the kid came running in and threw his bag in the corner, walking over to him with a beaming smile._ _

__“Hey Mr. Stark!”_ _

__“Hey, Kid” He smiled_ _

__“I nailed that spanish test you helped me with!”_ _

__“Good job bud! How was school?”_ _

__“It was okay, but I’m ready for the weekend now” Peter sighed as he slumped down in a chair._ _

__“Well, we’ve got all the time this weekend” Tony smiled as he finished with the wiring of one of his iron man helmets_ _

__“Yeah” Peter sighed, spinning in his chair._ _

__He then suddenly slammed his feet on the floor, stopping the chair. “Wait! Mr. Stark!”_ _

__Tony jumped at the sudden exclamation , dropping the tools he was holding and turning around to face the kid._ _

__Peter had a bright smile on his face, eyes shining with glee, gripping the arms of the chair as he rolled the chair over closer to Tony. “Did you hear?!”_ _

__“Hear what?”  
“Tonight there's gonna be a meteor shower! Can we watch it? Like from the roof?-” He gasped loudly “Oh my god yes we should watch it from the tower’s roof! I’m sure it would be awesome up there!” _ _

__Tony chuckled at the kid’s excitement “Sure kid. We can grab some pillows and camp out there tonight”_ _

__“Yes!” Peter exclaimed with a fist pump. Kicking the table and spinning in his chair again_ _

__Later that night they were still busy messing around in the lab waiting for it to get dark outside._ _

__“What time do you want to go outside, bud?”_ _

__“What time is it now?”_ _

__“Half past eleven” Tony said looking down at his expensive watch._ _

__“Do you think it’s dark outside?”_ _

__“Yeah I think so. Do you want to head up?”_ _

__“Yes, please!” Peter jumped up from his chair and ran over to the door of the lab, almost jumping up and down like an excited puppy._ _

__“Alright, alright I’m coming kid” Tony laughed._ _

__They grabbed a few pillows from the penthouse, two blankets and an air mattress they’d found laying around._ _

__They walked out on the roof, arms full with pillows. They dropped everything on the roof of the tower and Tony started pumping up the mattress._ _

__He looked over to see Peter staring up at the sky, the stars reflecting in his wonder filled eyes. He smiled at the care free look on his face._ _

__A few minutes later they had put everything down and laid back to watch the stars._ _

__Peter laid down next to Tony and stared up at the sky, keeping an eye out for any falling stars._ _

__They talked for a little bit before they both got quiet and let the sounds of the city and their soft breaths be the only sound._ _

__“Hey FRIDAY, turn off all the unnecessary lights in the penthouse and other floors”_ _

__Peter gasped softly as the tower darkened and somehow the stars got clearer. Tony looked to the side to see the kid smiling at the sky._ _

__He returned his gaze back to the night and felt Peter slowly wiggle closer. They were laying side to side now, but Tony didn’t say anything out of fear of spoiling the moment._ _

__“I saw one! Did you see it?!” Peter asked, head whipping around to face him, pinting wildly._ _

__“Yup I saw it!” Tony said fondly. He held in a laugh as he heard Peter softly mutter an excited _‘awesome’ _____

Peter carefully shifted closer again. They both kept their eyes fixed on the sky even as Peter had now laid down next to him with his head resting under Tony’s arm. The kid snuggled his face closer to Tony’s chest and pulled the blanket up to his chin. 

Everytime a star flew past Peter would point at one and his whole face lit up like a christmas tree.

“You see that one? That one is called Vega” Peter nodded, looking over to where Tony was pointing “That one there? That’s actually Saturn”

“Wow…”Peter mumbled in awe

They basked in the silence for a little longer before Peter’s tired voice spoke up. “I remember stargazing with my uncle Ben… We used to sit on the fire escape or sit close to the window when I was sick, just to watch the stars. I believe I’ve also watched the stars with my dad before… Before y’know?”

Tony hummed.

“So thank you for doing this Mr. Stark” Peter said softly

He looked down at the young boy, who was staring up at the sky in order to avoid Tony’s eyes “No problem, kiddo. I enjoy spending time with you” Tony said softly, removing his arm from under his head to wrap it around the kid’s shoulders. 

Silence filled the air again. Tony looked around at all the stars. A bright light flashed across his vision. “You see that one, kiddo?”

He got no response.

When he got no response he looked down at the kid. Peter had fallen asleep, legs curled up close to his body and face smushed into Tony’s side. A small hand was holding onto his shirt as well.

He smiled as his chest filled with warmth. Pulling the kid closer he realized how grateful he was to have the kid in his life. 

Somehow the boy always managed to make him smile and his happy personality never failed to light up the room. 

Not even that long ago, the idea of taking a young kid under his wing would have scared him off, but now there wasn’t anything he’d rather do.

The young hero had changed his life for the better, filling it with warmth and happiness, 

He gazed up at the starry night again, smiling as another star flew by. Looking down at his watch he realized it was getting really late and he should head to bed as well… 

“FRIDAY? Can you keep a recording of the stars tonight? Thanks girl” Tony whispered. 

Peter was still peacefully sleeping, his face relaxed and curls at full display. 

“Let’s actually get you in bed, huh?” Tony mumbled. He sat up a little and moved to pick up the small boy. 

Peter murmured something in his sleep as Tony draped the kid’s arms around his neck and stood up slowly.

It was still surprising how light the boy was due to his enhancements, making it easy to carry the kid to bed. He held Peter close to his front as he walked over to the elevator. The kid’s legs were limp at his side, his head resting on his shoulder with his nose tucked into his neck.

Not much later he walked into the kid’s room, pulling back the covers awkwardly with one hand and then gently lowering him into bed. They had luckily changed in their pyjama’s earlier that night so he was able to tuck the kid in as he continued sleeping.

He looked down at the boy he considered a son at this point. He sighed a little and gently caressed a hand through the unruly curls. 

“Good-night, buddy.” He whispered as he turned on the small night light and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

He then went to bed himself, falling asleep with ease and their dreams filled with memories…

**Author's Note:**

> And what did you guys think? :)
> 
> Feel free to comment I would love to read it! 
> 
> I hope you'll check out my other works as well
> 
> Thank you all for your kindness and love it means a lot <3
> 
> Remember that you've made it through all your darkest days. Remember to look up to the sky every once in a while. You are made out of stars, don't forget to let the light inside of you shine
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Penny4yourThoughts


End file.
